My Love Written In Words
by MsMSummerSky07
Summary: Dramione! Hermione recives mysterious letters over the course of 7th year. I can't tell you who I'am for I fear you will not accept me. Who could this be? I must know him, he knows an awful lot about me
1. Chapter 1

-1It was bright and early as Hermione awoke. The sun beams staining her sheets with yellow shades. "What a wonderful morning" she whispered to no one. Last night was rather rough. She had had a fight with Malfoy over why he felt the need to trip her in the corridor after potions. Oh how she hated that boy. But that wasn't going to run her morning, no today felt right. Jumping out of bed she noticed a simple envelope laying on the pillow next to her. Staring at it for a bit she opened it revealing a soft white paper with writing on it. A lot of writing.

_How long must I wait till you will see me in a different light?_

_How long must I wait till I can be happy?_

_How long must I wait for you to look my way?_

_How long must I wait for you to love me?_

_How long will it be till I can breath you?_

_How long can I wait till I go insane with these overwhelming feelings for you_

_when you don't even feel them_

_When will you feel me as I feel you?_

_Am I to ignorant for your conceit?_

_Or is it just me?_

_I must let you know that I' am in love with you_

_I must let you know before it's to late_

_I love you_

_Can you love me?_

_P.S Write back, the owls name is Luax_

_Expect to hear from me tonight my love_

_- Your Dragon _

_With everlasting Love_

Hermione stared at the words reading the words again and again and again. Who could have sent me this? An admirer perhaps? She read the words "_Expect to hear from me tonight_". She would soon find out who this Dragon is soon enough. But for now she would eat breakfast. Hoping out of bed and walking towards the bathroom she couldn't wait till tonight. Deciding that after breakfast she would write back to this mysterious person. Slowly opening the bathroom door she was greeted by none other than Draco Malfoy. "Well well well good morning Granger"


	2. Sugar In The Morning

-1Chapter 2. Just to let you all know this is my first fanfic to this site, so I'm kinda nervous of what you guys will think! But there will definitely be more to come soon! Thank You!

………………………………...

Sugar In The Morning

Hermione's POV

"Well well well good morning Granger". I was greeted by none other Malfoy on this lovely morning, it truly was a wonderful thing to see in the morning. "Morning Malfoy" I said rather glumly. "what's wrong? Little Potty and the Weasel not giving you any? Oh wait it's not like you ever ever got any action to begin with". I was in no mood for his boring insults and remarks today. "What's wrong Granger cat got your tongue? No answer cuz' ya know it's to true?". 'what the hell did this man think he was doing? Messing with me at this time in the morning! Hah! No cool!. "Shut it ferret". 'Hah now he looks mad. It's so childish I know but hey it seems to effect him. "I'd watch your mouth mud blood or else". Hah yet another threat?. "Or what Malfoy? You'll go crying to your beloved daddy crying about how mean little Granger hurt your wittle' feeling? Hmm?". Now he seemed mad, a strange glare was of course struck my way and before I knew it I was up against the wall. "Oh my little mud blood you wouldn't want to know" he said sharply yet with enough force to feel what he meant. But of course I would have none of it. "So what Malfoy? What are you planning to do now?". His gripped seemed to weaken a bit on me, but once I sent a glare his way his grip was hard again. "Don't push it mudblood" he sneered "for as much as I want to I'm will be late for breakfast". And with that he tossed me literally aside and stomped out of the bathroom. As I sat on the floor I started to wonder. Could my day get any worse? Will this "Dragon" of mine be my savior? I suppose I would have to wait for now. I slowly got up took a shower got dressed and headed to breakfast. On my way in a noticed a certain blonde starring at me.

Draco's POV

I saw Hermione walk in the great hall. She took a quick glance at me and just turned her head and sat between golden boy and his weasel side kick. I felt guilty for how I handled her this morning I didn't mean it. I really didn't. She just pissed me off. Every time I see insult her I remind myself of my father. Always beating my mother yelling and insulting her. I truly felt guilty for my rather violent response. I decided I would try and speak to her tonight. It may do some good. As I watched her sit down the little weasel gently took her hand into his whispering something in her ear. My blood began to boil as I watched the disgusting display play out before me. Sick. She doesn't need him. She should need me. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves me. I soon headed to my classes to sick to see anymore. I knew that tonight I would have a lot of "writing to do"

Hermione's POV

I saw his starring out of the corner of my eye I slowly turned my head to see his eyes glaring into mine. Deciding to ignore them I sat between Harry and Ron who were having a heated discussion about wizards chess. "that's totally cheating you can't do that!" said Harry. "Oh says the person who stinks at chess come on!. "Hey 'Mione!" they both said at the same time. This brought a smile to my face. I started eating when I felt someone starring at me I look up to see Ron's eyes at mine. "'Mione I was wondering this weekends Hogsmead and I wonder…. If…I wonder…. "Oh out with it Ron!"… IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO WITH ME!" I jumped a bit startled. Hogsmead with Ron? He was one of my best friends so I said "yes of course I would love to!". "Oh wonderful thank you Mione!" And with that we went back to eating. Seconds later I looked up noticing a certain blonde head storm out of the hall.

………………………………...

So yeah that's the second chapter. I don't know if I like this one much I may change it a bit soon but tell me if I should make some changes or if it's fine. Please do tell! Till' tomorrow!


End file.
